dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hold person
Holds a target humanoid immobile. OD&D The OD&D version of the hold spells is simply a time-limited, group-affecting form of the charm spells of that edition in most cases. Hold Person The spell first appeared in Men & Magic, for the magic-user. In this edition, hold person was more of an upgrade to charm person than the paralysis spell it later became. Clerics and anti-clerics could employ this spell as well. * Spell Level '''2 (cleric) or 3 (magic-user) * '''Duration 9 turns (cleric) or 6 turns + 1 turn/level (magic-user) * Range 18" (cleric) or 12" (magic-user) If successful, the 1d4 targets come completely under the influence of the magic-user. It may be targeted at a single person, whose saving throw then has a -2 penalty. A "person" includes bipedal, generally mammalian creatures of approximately human size, excluding undead. For example, sprites, pixies, nixies, kobolds, goblins, orcs, hobgoblins, and gnolls. AD&D Hold Person Debuted in the Player's Handbook as a cleric spell and a magic-user spell. Cleric Immobilizes creatures that fail their save. The caster can reduce the duration if they choose to. If the caster affects 2 creatures, each one takes a -1 to their save. If the caster affects 1 creautre, it makes a save at -2. The creatures affected by this spell are humanoids, including brownies, dryads, dwarves, elves, gnolls, gnomes, goblins, half-elves, halflings, half-orcs, hobgoblins, humans, kobolds, lizard men, nixies, orcs, pixies, sprites, and troglodytes. Magic-User Immobilizes creatures that fail their save. The caster can reduce the duration if they choose to. If the caster affects 2 creatures, each one takes a -1 to their save. If the caster affects 1 creautre, it makes a save at -3. The creatures affected by this spell are humanoids, including brownies, dryads, dwarves, elves, gnolls, gnomes, goblins, half-elves, halflings, half-orcs, hobgoblins, humans, kobolds, lizard men, nixies, orcs, pixies, sprites, and troglodytes. Additionally, if this version of the spell is only partially negated (such as by a ring of spell turning), it functions instead as a slow ''spell. AD&D 2e ''Hold Person The caster may choose to target 1 to 4 creatures with this spell. The spell affects any bidpedal human, demihuman, or humanoid of human size or smaller, including brownies, dryads, dwarves, elves, halflings, half-orcs, hobgoblins, humans, kobolds, lizardfolk, nixies, orcs, pixies, sprites, troglodytes, and others. The spell can't affect undead. Those affected must save vs. spell, adjusted for Wisdom, or become magically held until the caster dimisses the spell with an utterance, or until the duration is elapsed. If the caster targets 3 or 4 creatures, the saving throw is normal, but if the caster targets 2 creatures, each save with a -1 penalty, and if the caster targets one creature, it saves with a -3 penalty. Held creatures cannot move or speak, but they remain aware of their enviornment and can use abilities not requiring movement or speech. Being held doesn't stop time, so ongoing damage such as wounds, disease, or poison continues to affect the creature. Category:Spells Category:OD&D Spell Category:Level 2 Spell Category:Level 3 Spell Category:Magic-User Spell Category:Cleric Spell Category:Anti-cleric Spell Category:Mage Spell Category:Common Spell Category:Enchantment Spell Category:Song Spell